Undone
by Black Hero
Summary: Anastrianna is prideful and cold, but a very talented chain fighter. With her new travelling companions, she hopes to find treasure and excitement. However, sometimes adventure leads to destiny, and necessity to danger. Rating will go up.
1. Our Introduction

**This doesn't take place in any established DnD setting. Any similarities are purely coincidental, as I'm not very familiar with all the settings. I know this is peppered with "gamer terms," but I found them simple to use and appropriate for the tone of the story. After all, when I'm playing DnD my characters often drop the same kind of phrases.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dungeons and Dragons. Some of the names are taken from the Player's Handbook, and others from my friends' characters. I'm currently using the dieties from the PHB, though I'll use others if I need to.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Our Introduction **

As much as I hate to admit it, I work best in a team. My specialty is with the spiked chain, and I am particularly talented at tripping and disarming my foes. However, I am not as strong as many other warriors, and cannot deal the kind of damage some combats require. I need to travel with a heavy fighter if I am to be truly effective. Luckily, my quick eye, ready ear, skill as a trapfinder, and diplomatic training make me desirable to an adventuring party. Therefore, I was confident when I entered the Smiling Apple, an inn and eatery at the edge of Barnhill.

Despite the provincial-sounding name, Barnhill is a thriving metropolis. Located where the Kline River meets the Azure Mountains, it has all the elements to make a prosperous port city. The river makes the surrounding hill country very fertile, and many large ranches and farms surround the area. Minerals and ore are excavated from the mountains and many famous smiths have found it an easy place to settle. Naturally, the boat traffic on the river makes the city a thriving place for all types of trade.

Certainly, the success of the Smiling Apple matched that of the city. The common room was full of every sort of traveler – be it the most affluent merchant or the most ominous mercenary. I approached the billboard where job advertisements were pinned and idly wondered how I would be classified by the average patron. Indeed, my weapon was an obvious mark of my trade. However, I did not smell quite as bad as many of my compatriots and, despite my rough and tumble lifestyle, I take exceptional care of my cloths.

Unfortunately, none of the jobs posted were of particular interest to me. I found it difficult to lend my services as a single mercenary, and had not worked for many weeks. I either wanted something long-term or something that would offer great rewards. Dejectedly, I sat at the bar and ordered some wine. I wanted to sit and think about my options, but I was interrupted by a loud, nasal voice.

"I don't like this one here, so let's cross this off the list. I do like these two, though, but I truly wish we had another man."

I turned in the direction of the voice and wondered why I hadn't noticed a noise that annoying before. I was even more surprised when I saw the person who had made the noise. The man sat between two others and was discussing a number of papers that he'd obviously ripped from the bulletin board. He was dressed in the robes of a wizard or sorcerer. He was very thin and pale, and I noticed he cut his dark hair short like a human. His pointed ears betrayed his Elvin heritage, which was rare in this city populated mostly by humans and dwarves. I noted with interested that not only was he an elf, but a gray elf. It was uncommon for me to find one like myself in this part of the world and I assumed that he had traveled very far. I listened with some amusement to his conversation.

"We have the beatstick, the healing, and an arcane caster, but we still need someone to find and disable traps."

He talked about his companions as if they were variables in some delicate equation. Still, neither of them seemed to mind. To the elf's right sat a husky, red-haired dwarf with a battle axe tied to his back. He looked decidedly disinterested, as if he'd heard this conversation in the past. To the elf's left sat a lovely russet-haired human girl brandishing the holy symbol of Pelor. She listened attentively, but seemed far too gentle to ever seem offended.

To this day I do not know why I walked to their table. I like to think it was only because my talents suited their needs perfectly. However, I know deep in my heart that other forces were involved. Either way, I did walk over to their table. I placed my hand on one of the mage's bony shoulders and told him, "I couldn't help but overhear you – you are a rather loud man, after all. If all you need is someone to find and disable traps, then I think I can more than suit your needs." I leaned down to examine the advertisements, fully aware of my low-cut shirt. However, the mage did not seem aware as he began to question me immediately.

"How long have you been a mercenary? Are you also a good negotiator? How are you at surviving in the wilderness? I can see you wield the chain – are you a tripper?"

I gave him a cold stare – an expression that I used quite frequently. I sat down at the table and took a long sip from my wine, which I had brought with me. It took every ounce of restraint to look unamused as he waited for my reply. "Ten years. Yes. Fine. Yes." I inwardly smiled at the perturbed look on his face. Gray elves were known for being haughty, but it seemed my attitude unnerved him.

He looked uncertain for a moment, and I was afraid that he would reject me, but I was saved by the dwarf. He rose his mug of ale as if in a toast and said in a gravely voice, "Well, that rounds out the party. Welcome aboard." He then proceeded to gulp down half the mug. "My name is Drathen Ungart, and as you've probably guessed, I'm the beef of the group." He smiled broadly, as if he was very satisfied with that title.

The young girl (I was surprised how young she looked – maybe eighteen) nodded shyly. "My name is Laura Grimes. I am a cleric of Pelor. It is a pleasure to meet you." She held out one dainty hand for me to shake.

Finally the elf introduced himself. He rose his head up in the air, as if to prove he was just as pretentious as me. "My name is Karlindel Maginivelrinel, wizard extraordinaire, at your service." He glanced at my hand for a brief instant, as if wondering if he should shake it. He then looked away, apparently thinking better of it. For a moment, I wondered if my austere nature frightened him. He quickly changed topics and pointed to the two leafs of parchment that remained before him. Others were piled on the table, but apparently he was not interested in any of those jobs. "We are currently deciding between these two jobs. Each has its own merits and dra – "

I interrupted him by snatching the papers off the table. "My name is Anastrianna Galanodel, thank you for asking." I gave the papers a brief look. One advertised a bodyguard job and the other an exploratory mission. Well, I was sick of bodyguard jobs, so I threw the advertisements back on the table and said in my most disinterested tone, "The exploration of the Mirage at Drabble Mount would be my choice."

Karlindel picked up the papers and straitened them. If he was annoyed at my behavior, he hid it very well. "You must be very confident to decide on a job without looking at the details. But, very well. I have already looked at the details, and I think that the job is very suitable to our party. Unless, of course, either of you have any objections?"

Drathen shrugged his large shoulders. "Gar! We've looked at these so long – I don't care which one we pick. Let's just get our stuff and go!"

Laura nodded. I started to realize she must be either very quiet or very shy, or a combination of the two. No matter the reason, she was proving preferable to the other two, who I considered too obnoxious and loud. Just as I considered this fact, Drathen continued with his thunderous voice, "You're not gonna be unwill'en to help me now, are ya?" His dark brown eyes glared at me behind his thick eyebrows. "Karl's the only elf I've worked with, but I hear ya'll don't like ta get along with us Dwarven folk."

It was a long time since I had thought about that particular rivalry; I'd been away from home too long. "What you've heard is true – most elves of my kind do not associate with Dwarves. However, I don't care what you are as long as you can handle that axe of yours." I was about to ask him if I could trust him with that simple task, but I figured that would send him into a fine rage, and that was the last thing I needed. After all, he was more established in the group than me.

"Well, there'll be no trouble with that, then!"

I surreptitiously rolled my eyes at his boisterous manner. Although I made a show of not liking anyone, Drathen's lack of prejudice placed him firmly on my good side. I was even able to forgive his loud voice. There was, however, one more question I needed to ask. "So, are you newly formed, or did you recently loose your trapfinder?" The answer might determine whether I had made a mistake or not.

It was if I had laid a rotting corpse on the table. For a long while, it was if someone had cast Silence on us. Laura was the first to speak. Her large, blue eyes glistened with tears. I inwardly sighed, realizing there had already been a death in their party. "We are newly formed – we've only been on one mission together. Unfortunately, our trapfinder," she paused for a moment, "Matthew, wasn't quite as good at disarming traps as he thought he was."

Another silence reigned, but not for long. Karlindel pursed his lips and said in a voice that was obviously meant to lighten the mood, "He couldn't be blamed, really. From what I could see, the trigger was very well hidden. Bad luck. It shocks me to think that a cave that primitive would contain something that sophisticated. The Kobolds must have hired someone to do that – I can't imagine one of them having the kind of mental dexterity to conceive something so intricate." He continued to rant on and on, and I got the feeling he'd said this all before. Despite the seriousness of the topic, I found my mind drifting. Karlindel's voice blurred into a monotonous murmur in the background. I ordered another glass of wine and gazed into the fire that burned merrily at the far side of the common room. For the moment, I was content.


	2. The First Scuffle

**Chapter 2: Our First Scuffle**

We decided to leave early the next day. It was no surprise to find out Karlindel disliked sleeping outside, and wished to have enough travel time to get to the next town before nightfall. He was the apparent leader of the group, but I think that was because the other two did not want to bother arguing with him. The man talked constantly, and I must confess he did indeed know quite a bit. If he saw a rare plant, he made sure we knew its scientific name, its uses, and any interesting stories about it. If he saw a strange rock formation, he informed us of its mineral content and the many ways it might have been created. That day I learned the complete history of Barnhill, the lineages of the local royal families, the height of the tallest peaks in the Azure Mountain Range, and many poems about the Shade Forest to the south.

At the very least, all this conversation helped keep my mind off the sweltering summer heat. Unfortunately, Barnhill and the road leading from it was situated on the humid side of the mountains. By mid-morning I regretted forgoing my worn studded leather armor for a new chain shirt. I wondered how Drathen managed to bear his full-plate.

However, this line of speculation only reminded me of the sun's rays beating down on me. Since I had foolishly neglected to read the details of our mission, I decided to finally swallow my pride and ask about it. "What do we know about this mirage?"

"I'm glad you finally asked," came the inevitable nasal reply. Karlindel searched his bags until he found the advertisement, though I'm sure he had its contents memorized by now. "Our employer will be one Lord Rendor, who rules over the Grem Por province. A structure seems to have appeared at the top of Drabble Mount. I researched the mountain, and it hardly seems to deserve the name. It is much smaller than the peaks here." He absentmindedly gestured to the mountains that loomed in the north. "It says that he has sent a search party, but that the structure doesn't seem to have any substance. He requires an arcanist, and recommends bringing some fighters along in case there is something dangerous afoot."

This was all the information I needed, but I could see Karlindel had no intention of stopping. As he paused for a breath I took the opportunity to start a conversation with either of the other two. "What do you make of this, Drathen? I think you said you've lived in this area a while?"

The dwarf sent a sly glance my way, as if he knew what I was up to. "Indeed I have! My clan lives near here – and I was a militiaman fer some time. But, my great grandfather, the Mighty Vernon Ungart, encouraged me ta leave and adventure for a bit. That's what I've been doing this last year or so. I haven't heard anything like this, though. But, I've never been that far east either. There might be strange magic – but I think it's just as likely that some gnomes are playing a trick." A deep laugh burst from his chest, as if he had made some hilarious joke.

I quickly turned to Laura. "And what does your clerical knowledge tell you about his sort of thing?"

She was oblivious to the fact I only wanted to keep the mage silent. She tilted her head in thought for a moment. "Well, it could be an image from another plane. It could just be an illusion. I think I would have to see it to say for – "

I grabbed her shoulder to silence her. My sensitive ears tingled. I heard something in the bushes ahead and to the right of us. "Bandits," I murmured to my teammates as I readied my chain.

As anticipated, three men emerged from the underbrush. I was happy to see the perturbed expressions on their faces – they were obviously upset about being found out. Each brandished a short sword and had many daggers placed on their person. Their expressions were smug, but I could tell from their tattered cloths that they were not successful rogues. All in all, I was unimpressed.

The blond-haired one, the one I supposed to be the leader, stepped up and said in his most menacing voice, "We own this stretch of road. If you want to cross, you'll have to pay the fine!" I had to strangle a laugh.

Laura turned to face me and softly said, "Please don't kill them – they're just boys."

I looked again and realized she was right. The eldest one couldn't be more than seventeen years old. Still, they were a danger to the villagers. I glanced over at Drathen, who mimicked my smirk. I then slowly approached and played at loosening my money pouch. I could tell from the way they watched me that they hadn't seen many elven women before. My rather form-fitting outfit didn't help their situation. They stood paralyzed until the blond lifted his sword at me and yelled, "Don't you come any closer!"

It was too late, though. I was close enough. "Drathen, if you would be so kind…" Then, with one swift movement, my chain was wrapped around the bandit's leg. I yanked hard and he fell helplessly to the ground. Drathen took the opportunity to charge before the other bandits could react. He slammed the broad side of his axe against the boy's head, knocking him instantly unconscious.

The other two attacked, slashing at us with their swords. One managed to scrape my side, but my new armor protected me. I stepped back and readied myself to be attacked again. The bandit, a skinny boy with freckles, lunged at me fiercely but clumsily. I easily wrapped my chain around his weapon, and with a flick of my wrist it fell to the dirt. He looked up at me – a shocked look on his face. He was terrified at what I might do, now he was disarmed. I swiftly picked up his sword and pointed the blade at his trembling neck.

Drathen had just as much success with his foe. The dwarf missed once, but then successfully slammed the flat side of his axe into the other boy. The boy fell down, and though he was still conscious, he was too stunned to move. "Ya had enough, have ya?"

The boy inched away from Drathen until he felt he was far enough to get up and run away. He yelled at his companion to do the same, and the two abandoned their leader.

After the fight was obviously over, Laura kneeled down next to the lone, unconscious bandit. She examined him briefly before saying, "He should wake in a couple hours." She and Drathen drug him to the side of the road, where he would be out of the way. In the meantime, I approached Karlindel.

He seemed very pleased. "That was very skillful! I'm glad to see you are just as talented as you said."

"It's a good thing," I replied coldly. "We seemed to be lacking in arcane support." Perhaps my tone was harder than I'd intended… My comment was meant as a joke.

He sniffed, as if my remark was ridiculous. "You and Drathen obviously had everything under control. I don't want to waste my spells on trifling combats!" He then walked away from me, and was silent the whole afternoon.

* * *

Later that evening I found myself in a room at a small inn. To save gold, I shared the room with Laura, who watched as I polished the daily grime off my boots. Her fascination unnerved me until she spoke. "How do you walk all day in those?" 

I blinked, and then smiled at myself. My boots were knee-high, leather, and black. I personally thought they were trendy, but their tall high-heels made them look rather uncomfortable. I answered without facing her. "They were a gift from the first person I ever saved. He was a cobbler – and apparently very skilled, because they never make my feet sore."

"Are they magical?"

"They must be, since they look as good as new after ten rough years of use." Truly, I'd never considered it before.

I could hear her shift in her bed. "You must be very experienced, having adventured for so long. We must seem like amateurs to you." I was surprised by the amount of respect in her voice.

"No… I've adventured on and off. Sometimes work is hard to find, and I have long breaks. Other times, I spend a year or two in one place – for one reason or another." I purposefully kept my words vague. "I'd say I'm about as experienced as Drathen. He's only adventured for a short while, but he was in a militia before that. That is great training. Also, you and Karlindel have studied quite a bit – I'm sure that you can cast some powerful spells."

Laura sighed. "I can only cast spells of the second circle. …I wish I was more experienced, or at least as smart as Karl. He also casts only second circle spells, but he was a very knowledgeable scholar before he took up wizardry." There was obvious admiration in her voice, and I wondered if she was infatuated with him. If so, he was definitely unaware.

"When did you start traveling with Karlindel?" I rubbed the last speck of dirt off my left boot and set it on the floor with its partner. I turned around to see Laura lying on her stomach in the bed like a schoolgirl at a slumber party. It reminded me how young she was.

Her deep blue eyes looked up at the ceiling in thought. "Well… I remember seeing Karl when I was a little girl. I was raised in an orphanage sponsored by the Temple of Pelor. He attended the university in my hometown, and every once in a while he would need a clerical spell cast. Ours was the only large temple in the town, so he went there, though I think his favored deity is Boccob."

I laughed at that. "It would be."

She turned on her side to face me. Her soft smile was so sweet and pure. I wondered if I ever looked that innocent – even in my youth. "I heard the call of Pelor and knew that I must travel and spread his goodness throughout the world. But, I'm not very experienced and I was afraid to travel alone." Laura glanced at the floor, seemingly embarrassed about her weakness.

"So you asked him to accompany you, and he accepted?"

"He needed something to do too! He had become an apprentice to the most powerful wizard in the area, Lili … Lilith … " she struggled with some elven name. "Well, his master had passed away, and he wanted to do some field research anyway…"

"Is that what he calls mercenary work? Field research?" My voice was cold and filled with disgust. I realized that at least two of my companions, despite their skill, were childishly playing at being adventurers. That was a dangerous game. I stood up and went directly towards my bed. Without a word of goodnight, I blew out the candles and lamp. If I was to be a babysitter, I would need my rest.


	3. Grem Por Inn

**Chapter 3: Grem Por Inn**

The next two days of travel went smoothly enough. There were no more convenient inns on our route, so we had to camp. Nights were spent huddled around a fire, eating whatever Drathen cooked. How or where he learned to cook was beyond me, but he was very good, and I was grateful to have him. When he spoke he was very loud, but he usually maintained a stoic silence, which suited me perfectly. To add to these qualities, he was a competent fighter. All in all, I grew to consider him the perfect traveling companion.

I also realized that I was fond of Laura. Despite her inexperience, she was a magnificent healer. During our second day of travel Drathen slipped on some loose rocks and nearly broke his arm, but Laura had no trouble with the injury, and our dwarven friend was swinging his axe within an hour. However, it was not her healing ability that made me like her so. Her disposition was as pleasant as her face. She somehow managed to listen to Karlindel's incessant prattle and laugh at all of Drathen's dull jokes. She also seemed to like me quite a bit, and I could not help but warm up to that.

Karlindel I could have strangled. I was soon used to his constant conversation, but there was something else that bothered me – a thousand annoying little things that tore at my nerves. One such annoyance was the fact that he threw around endearments like they were going out of style. Whenever he talk to Laura or me, it was "my dear" this and "my dear" that. I was not used to being spoken to as a lady, and the fact Karlindel did unnerved me. Still, there was nothing that could be done, so I did my best to ignore him.

Our final destination was actually a small village that shared its name with the province. The village of Grem Por was very small, consisting of a handful of stone cottages, an inn, a blacksmith, and a well. Off in the distance stood the sprawling grey mansion where we would surely find Lord Rendor. When we arrived, the sun had just dipped beneath the mountains, leaving a purple shadow in its wake. There was a definite chill in the air, and the glow that came from the cottage windows was very inviting. We decided to meet with Rendor in the morning, and set out for the inn.

As was the common practice, the lower level of the inn was actually a bar. Most of the patrons seemed to be miners, which made sense to me. After reaching a certain altitude, the ground was no longer suitable for farming. A dartboard hung on one wall, and five or six men cheered and goaded eachother as they took turns playing the game. My companions and I took a seat and called the innkeeper – a ruddy-faced dwarf with a large grin and a limp. "What kin I do ya for?" he asked. His question was obviously directed to Drathen and Laura, and I once again remembered that I was elven. Karlindel seemed oblivious to the slight. "Yes, my good man. We'd like to get two rooms for the evening."

The innkeeper begrudgingly acknowledged him. "Well, it's a good thing ya came when ya did, then. Just last night, one of my rooms was occupied by a travel'n gent, and I only got two rooms! But, he's gone now, so I guess ya can have 'em both." As he spoke, his attention drifted back towards Drathen and Laura. Eventually it was if he was only speaking to them. I didn't care that much, though. I was just glad that the traveler had left – although I don't object to sharing a room with a man, I would have refused to share a room with Karlindel.

We ordered a meal and the innkeeper left us to serve other patrons. As I waited for my food to arrive, I became aware of the eyes that watched us and the whispering that occurred behind our backs. I assumed that adventurers were not common in this remote area, and it didn't surprise me that we were the center of gossip. However, my sensitive ears soon realized that most of the hushed comments were about me. Elven women were obviously rare here, and my silver hair, slight frame, and pointed ears apparently made me seem exotic. Several commented on my fitted outfit, which was considered scandalous in this rural town. That, along with the fact I was a mercenary, made them wonder if I was a loose woman. A few considered approaching me, but luckily they decided that if they propositioned me, that I would likely lop of their heads.

I glanced over at Laura, who was blissfully unaware of the gossip as she watched the game of darts. Naturally, no one wondered if she was a harlot. Her holy symbol of Pelor hung prominently from her neck, making her virtue irreproachable. For a moment, jealousy flared up within my chest. Oh, what I wouldn't give to be that unaware of my surroundings and so untouched by the wickedness of the world. I hunched in my chair and scowled at the unfairness of it all.

My brooding was interrupted when the front door burst open to reveal a middle-aged human woman. Her red face and staggered gait told me she was already inebriated. Still, she wandered over to the bar and called out, "Where are ya, Rurick? Come over here and gimme someth'n ta drink!" The innkeeper, who I now knew as Rurick, approached the woman and leaned over the table.

"Mandy, ya shouldn't be drink'n, hear. I kin tell already ya've had enough already." Although I didn't like the man, I respected Rurick's resolve. Many innkeepers didn't care about how drunk their patrons got.

The woman immediately grabbed the dwarf's collar and yelled in his face. "Look, you're not in any place ta tell me what ta do! Go do your job now, like my Danny did his!" She released him with a shove. Rurick frowned, but he complied with her demand. She was quiet after she had a tankard of ale before her. All about, I could hear the same voices that had gossiped about me gossip about her. From what I could here, she was the wife of a miner named Danny, who had disappeared several weeks ago. None of them thought he was alive.

Though the story was sad, there was nothing I could do. In my travels I'd seen many grief-stricken drunkards, and all one could do is ignore them and hope they don't get into too much trouble. I turned away from the sight of her, only to find that our table was short one wizard. I glanced around, and saw Karlindel standing up with the men playing darts. I could see the men glancing at eachother with amusement as they convinced him to join them. It was obvious they were mocking him. My instincts told me that he would certainly make a fool of himself, and I suddenly grew very embarrassed. I occupied myself with studying the table.

I was interrupted when Drathen pulled at my sleeve. There was laughter in his eyes as he spoke to me, "You need ta see this!" He pointed over to Karlindel, who weighed a dart in his slender hand. I was shocked to discover Drathen thought this mockery was amusing, but I watched anyway. Karlindel placed one thin leg in front of the other and carefully aimed. He slowly drew his arm pack and, with one fast motion, threw the dart. To nearly everyone's surprise, the dart nearly hit the bull's eye. Much of the room was now silent as he threw his last two darts, the last of which hit the target on the mark. A few seconds passed before the crowd exploded in cheers and laughter. The men who'd invited him to play now slapped him on the back as they congratulated him.

I wondered how Karlindel had managed to do that. My unasked question must have been evident in my eyes, because my companion approached me and said with a smug expression, "My dear Anastrianna, I was all actually very simple. All I had to do was take into account the weight of the dart and the distance from the – "

"Don't tell me how you did it!" I interrupted. My face was uncomfortably warm and my voice was unmistakably cold. "It is no wonder that you have the dexterity of an elf!"

He stammered for a moment before some burly fellow placed a large hand on his shoulder. "Don't mind her! Come here and I'll buy ya a drink!" The hapless wizard was pulled back into the revelry and, as far as I was concerned, he could stay there.

Laura immediately turned to me and said, "Anna! Don't you think that was a little harsh?" I must say I was amused at the hint of disapproval in her voice. It was the first time I'd heard her admonish anyone.

I was very aware of my hypocrisy when I replied, "Don't you think he was a little arrogant?" Laura worriedly looked at Drathen for support, but he simply shrugged. Our food had finally arrived, and he was more concerned with downing his ale. Eventually, she resigned herself to eating her stew.

I hurried with my dinner and left the common room as soon as possible. I was in no mood to socialize with my companions or with the locals. One man leered at me as I mounted the stairs, and started to approach me, but one icy glare from me stopped him in an instant. I found my room, cleaned my boots, and went to bed. When Laura eventually followed me, I pretended to be asleep. Although my eyes were closed, I could sense her staring at me. She stayed like that for a long moment, but I did not move. I was sure she wished to speak with me, but I did not wish to speak with her. Finally, she went to bed.

Luckily I woke up before Laura, so I was able to quickly dress and avoid whatever conversation she wanted to make. However, I was not destined to be so lucky when I went downstairs. Upon entering the common room I found Drathen alone eating breakfast. By now I knew that he was an early riser. Without thinking, I sat next to him. A plate full of muffins sat on the table, and I presumed Rurick had left them out for us. I took one and began to eat.

"These are some of the worst muffins I've ever eaten!" I raised one eyebrow at my companion and then looked down at my muffin. Certainly, it was a little bland and stale, but my years as a mercenary had trained me to eat just about anything.

"If you want to be a serious mercenary, Drathen, you'll have to learn to deal with it. We're lucky this inn even serves breakfast." I took another bite and tried to ignore the taste.

"Eh, well, I suppose I need to keep up my strength." He begrudgingly took another bite, and then visibly cringed.

I failed to suppress a grin. "I've never met a dwarf with such a refined pallet."

After suffering through another bite, Drathen threw the muffin back onto the plate. "Arg! I can't eat this anymore. I'd rather starve!" He then glanced at me, "And don't be surprised that I know the difference. Most people don't realize it, but dwarves are masters of fine cuisine!" I nearly choked at his comment. "Not only do we make the best ale in the world, but the best food ta go with it. It wouldn't do ta drink a fine tankard of ale only ta have it spoiled by some rotten meal!" Now I knew he was joking – I could see the amusement on his face. He began to laugh, and nearly fell off his chair in the process. "But seriously, my mother was a great cook. She made sure all her chill'n were well fed, and she made sure they were all able to feed themselves."

I shrugged. "My mother did not cook, and I was not expected to learn."

Drathen gave me a sidelong glance, and I knew he thought my comment was unusual. I chose to remain silent, and he thankfully did not pry. "Well, maybe after this job is over I kin take ya ta my family's home in tha mountains. We aren't far from there – a few days' travel. There ya kin see what real cook'en is all about."

I looked up at my dwarven companion and gave him a genuine smile. It had been a long time since anybody had invited me to his or her home. "Perhaps."

It was then that he changed subjects. "Say," he said in a lower tone as he leaned closer to me. "You're not too kind for Karl, are ya? I kin see ya giving him tha evil eye. I know he talks like a jabberwocky, but certainly it isn't that bad?"

My warm smile disappeared. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He opened his mouth to continue, but at that moment the wizard in question came down the stairs, spell book in hand. I figured he had just finished memorizing for the day. He sat on the other side of Drathen and plucked a muffin from the plate. He took one bite and nodded with approval. "You will have to ask for this recipe, Drathen. I like these very much!"


	4. Drabble Mount and the Temple

**Chapter 4: Drabble Mount and the Temple**

Our meeting with Lord Rendor was typical. I've noticed that many Lords do not fit the fairy-tale description many empty-headed maidens dream about. Rather, they tend to be middle-aged, fat, bald, and stupid. Rendor was like that, and I won't waste time elaborating on our dealings with him. All that needs to be mentioned is that the only information he could add was that his men thought the mysterious building looked like some kind of temple. He sent no one to assist us, but he did give us a map.

The terrain was rocky and bare. Grem Por is actually very far up in the mountains, and I wondered what kind of rich minerals lay beneath the hard ground. Whatever it is, I assumed it must be very valuable to justify a village in such a hostile environment. I might have asked Karlindel, for I'm sure he knew, but I was not in the mood to start him talking. The altitude already made my ears hurt.

Eventually we found a deep valley between two great peaks. At the bottom, where the map said Mount Drabble should be, sat a steep hill. Karlindel mentioned something about it actually being a butte (whatever that is). Either way, it certainly did not deserve the title "Mount." On the summit stood a large building made of some reddish stone that did not seem natural to the area. Aside from that, though, the building looked very real. Its pillars and walls appeared solid and I could even see an ornate bubbling fountain. Its decorative architecture did make it look like a temple, though I did not recognize the holy symbol that marked the front entrance. It depicted what looked like a stylized book and dagger. "Laura, do you know what deity that stands for?"

The girl's eyes were narrow with concentration. "…No. I can't say that I've seen anything like that before. Maybe if we get a closer look at it?"

We proceeded to climb down into the valley and began our ascent up the butte. Though it seemed very short from the top of the previous mountain, it was a good size when we stood at its base. It would take at lease half an hour to climb, so we decided to rest. I realized with some amusement that the reason our journey was so silent was because our wizard was panting for breath. "Oh good!" he gasped as he sat on a rock, "I was hoping we would rest here." He produced a waterskin and began to drink heavily from it. "If Lord Rendor wasn't offering such a good fee, I would never work in such a horrible place! One cannot even travel in a decent manner around here!"

"Hey there!" barked Drathen. "My home's not too far from here!" Though he sent a rather fierce glance toward our companion, I had the feeling he wasn't truly offended. He puffed up his broad chest in mock anger. "I won't tolerate any kind of insults! Hear?"

Karlindel flinched and his lean face grew pale. He did not realize Drathen was playing. "D-Drathen! Oh, I am terribly sorry! I naturally did not mean anything by my comments. I am simply unaccustomed to this kind of environment. Besides, dwarves have a system of well-groomed tunnels they can travel. They don't have to suffer with climbing up and down these accursed rocks!"

Laura was also apparently oblivious to Drathen's joke. She hurried to the dwarf's side and places a calming hand on his heaving shoulder. "Of course Karl didn't mean anything. We all respect you, your people, and your – "

"Goodness!" interrupted Karlindel as he lifted his nose to the air. "What is that horrid stench?"

I automatically sniffed the air. There did seem to be a faint but foul odor that was not around before. Also, it grew more pungent by the moment. I glanced around and asked, "Drathen, do you know of any creatures that smell like this?"

His joke forgotten, Drathen took a big breath and shook his head. "Uhg! It smells like rot to me!"

I loosed my chain and prepared for battle. Unfortunately, none of us saw the beast until it appeared from behind a rock beside Drathen. It was one of the most disgusting things I have ever seen. It looked like a giant centipede, except that it was green in color and had many slimy tentacles thrashing from its mouth. I automatically screamed, "Oh Gods! What _is_ that thing?"

Drathen had no time to move before one of the creature's many tentacles slapped his side. "I've heard sto … ries about … th … ese … th …" Drathen's words and movements slowed until he was completely stiff.

"That's a carrion crawler!" yelled Karlindel a moment too late. "Attack from range! It can paralyze you with those things!" He fired a spell (I think it was a Magic Missile, but I do not know much about such things) and backed away as far as he could.

Laura followed his lead, though her expression was full of worry as she looked toward Drathen. Luckily she carried a crossbow, and as she moved she pulled it out. She then took a moment to aim at the beast.

While she did that I dropped my chain and backed away in a different direction. I pulled out the longbow I keep on my back and fired. My arrow hit its mark, and the creature writhed in pain. It squealed, burbled, and hissed as it turned toward me. Meanwhile, Karlindel sent another Missile its way and Laura missed with her bolt. I did not worry about hitting it again, but moved as far away from it as I could. Thanks to the rocky terrain, it could not charge at me – I could keep out of its range if I did not attack. As it followed me my two companions attacked from afar. Karlindel actually took out a crossbow and began to ineffectively shoot at it. Laura made some successful hits with her crossbow. I ran down the valley, maneuvering between the various boulders that littered the place. As I ran I worried about my proximity to Laura. Soon, I would be out of her range and I began to wonder how I could change direction without having to face the monster and its wriggling appendages. Fortunately, Laura managed to hit it right in the middle of its nightmarish head. It lurched in agony before falling in a smelly, green heap. As soon as it died I doubled over with disgust. Though I was a seasoned warrior, I could not help but become sick at the sight of that thing. I recovered quickly, though, and was able to join the rest of the group. They hovered around Drathen, who still stood as a statue.

I walked over to him and attempted to move his arm. It was completely stiff. Laura, who also examined him, looked up at me and said, "He's paralyzed." I rolled my eyes at the girl, for I could have told her that.

"Can you fix it with a spell?"

She nodded. "Yes, though I do not have it today. We will need to camp here tonight."

"You know," added Karlindel, "carrion crawlers usually live in caves. If we can find where its home is maybe we could – "

"Sleep in there? How disgusting!" I turned up my nose at the idea of sleeping in what was sure to be a foul hole, but as I thought about our predicament, and how other such creatures might wander about at night, I slowly realized that his idea was indeed a good one. "Well," I said with obvious displeasure, "I suppose it will have to do. I will go and find this … _thing's _home while you both watch Drathen. Then I'll help carry him." I picked up my abandoned chain and left before either of them could object.

I felt angry for some inexplicable reason and wanted to be alone. My frustrations began plaguing me shortly after I joined my current companions, but I chose not to think on it. Instead I stomped around, sniffing and looking behind boulders until I found a small opening in the rock face. The same smell that hung about the crawler hung about this place. I ducked my head inside and found a few bones and a half-eaten rotting mountain goat. I also found a few yellow slime-covered eggs. I promptly destroyed them and pulled the carcasses far from the cave. I then climbed about a little longer and breathed in the fresh air. It calmed me a bit and I took a moment to pause and gaze across the landscape. I am not poetic, and I will not attempt to be so here, but I must say the view was truly breathtaking. The afternoon sun painted the westward peaks gold, and I could not keep my mind from drifting to pleasant things. I thought of my childhood village, and how in the afternoon the same golden hue drifted about the trees like a mist. I thought about my visiting uncle and how we used to sneak away so he could teach me how to fight. I then thought about how abruptly those lessons had ended.

I stood and walked back to my companions. I showed them the cave and helped carry poor Drathen (Gods, he was heavy!). Throughout the evening I made as little conversation as possible. Once Laura asked me if there was something bothering me (she still wanted to talk to me about the previous night), but I told her rather coldly that I had nothing to say to her. She backed off and I went to bed early.

I was still silent the next day. I watched as Laura cast her spell on Drathen. He fell onto the ground and then jumped up. He moved his stubby limbs about, as if to regain some circulation. "Arrr…." I assumed he was sore.

"Drathen, are you alright?" Laura handed him a waterskin.

He took a long swig from the skin and handed it back. "I'm fine. I'm just feel'en stiff, is all." He popped a joint in his back. "Now that feels a bit better!" He moved around a bit more before he looked to us. "I could see everything around me – just couldn't move! Oh, and thank ya, Laura, fer cast'en that spell on me. I don't like being vulnerable like that!"

"Well, I can understand that," I said. In truth, I was very glad to see Drathen was doing well. "Do you need to rest before we start out again?"

"Hell no! I need ta move! Let's go, 'cause I'm gett'en impatient!" He picked up his axe and started up Mount Drabble. Laura and Karlindel followed him, and I took the rear.

Our wizard started talking right away. "Do you know, Laura, why this butte is called Mount Drabble? Well, it has something to do with…"

I stopped listening there, but I was happy things were back to normal.

* * *

We reached the summit of Mount Drabble later that morning. I felt limber from the climb, and was actually in a good mood. I did not even mind when Karlindel begged for another break. As he panted and groaned, I examined the temple that now towered before us. It still appeared solid. Feeling adventurous, I boldly walked towards it. The entrance was right before us, marked by a long staircase and a huge door. Above the door was the giant carved holy symbol that we had seen earlier. Yet, I was not interested in that – that was something for either Laura or Karlindel to decipher. I wanted to stand on the stairs and actually touch the red stone pillars that supported the structure.

I was only a few yards away when the building started to disappear. I foolishly ran, as if I could catch it before it faded away, but when I reached it the building was completely gone. I stopped and looked back at my companions. Drathen pointed in my direction and they all seemed panicked. I walked back towards them, and after a few steps, they all seemed to become relieved at once. Laura ran up to me, her face bright and cheerful. "Oh, Anna! We were so terrified! We saw you walk right through it! You completely disappeared!"

Glancing back, I realized that the temple had returned. My eyebrow perked with interest. "Isn't that odd." I slowly approached the temple once more, and again it began to fade. This time, however, I retained my slow pace. Slowly, the temple became less and less visible until I stood where it should have been. There was nothing there but Mount Drabble and my companions. I walked away again, this time backwards. As I stepped further away, the temple again faded back into existence.

"What do you suppose it is?" asked Laura with great wonder. Apparently she had never seen anything this strange before. To tell the truth, neither had I.

"How am I supposed to know?" I snapped. I bent down and picked up a stone. I threw it at the temple. The stone did not bounce off its surface as it should have, but seemed to fall right through.

With all this experimentation going on, Karlindel quickly forgot his exhaustion. He did everything I had: he walked through the building, watched it fade and reappear, and threw things at it. All the while he squawked things like "Fascinating!" and "How interesting!" I sat down with Drathen, who seemed content to rest and watch the rest of us act like fools.

Laura stood and gazed up at the holy symbol. Getting closed did not reveal anything new about it, as I could see from her strained expression. After a moment, she joined Karlindel in his experiments, and after she grew tired of that, rested with Drathen and me. She shook her head at us. "I have no idea what deity this is for. I've never seen anything like it. However, I can guess. The book usually symbolizes knowledge. The dagger could mean many things. It could mean trickery. It could mean sacrifice. It could mean something else."

"So, what should we do now?" Somewhere in the background came Karlindel's voice, "Extraordinary!"

Drathen answered my question. "I think we ought ta search the premises. That is," he glanced over to our wizard, "when he's done 'investigating.' I still think it could be an illusion, and if that's it, then there must be an illusionist somewhere. Gnomes, maybe."

"Very well," I stood. "I'll tell our overenthusiastic friend."

Before I could go, Laura took my arm. Her face was very serious. "I want to talk to you."

I inwardly groaned. "Alright. Tonight."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you, Mike.**


End file.
